Sing With Me
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Oito adolescente perfeitamente normais. Oito adolescentes movidos pela música, pela dança, pela amizade e agora... Pelo amor.  .::GaaIno; NejiTen; SasuSaku; NaruHina::.


**********__****Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto

**NA: **O nome da música que aparece nesse capítulo é Ticket Outa Loserville - Son Of Dork. Eu aconselho você a colocar a música para tocar enquanto leem, é mais gostosinho! n.n

**Sing With Me**

**Capítulo 1:**

Era sempre a mesma coisa. O primeiro dia de aula no colégio Konoha's Wall – o melhor colégio de Nova York - era sempre igual. Amigas se reencontrando com gritinhos histéricos, amigos se cumprimentando com acenos discretos, e até mesmo professores lançado olhares amigáveis, para alunos já conhecidos.

Tenten e Hinata estavam sentadas em um banco conversando quando viram Ino se aproximar. Elas vestiam o uniforme comum da escola, uma saia azul escura xadrez, com as linhas brancas e uma camisa social feminina e branca, que no seu lado direito possuía o símbolo do colégio. Hinata era uma adolescente muito bonita, ela possuía longos cabelos pretos azulados e lindos olhos perolados. Tenten usava seus costumeiros coques cor de chocolate, assim como seus brilhantes olhos. As duas eram grandes amigas há muito tempo, já se conheciam antes mesmo de Hinata entrar para o colégio, dois anos atrás.

- AMIGAS! Senti tanta falta de vocês! – Ino disse as abraçando. A garota era uma linda loira de olhos azuis. Ela vestia o uniforme tradicional da escola, assim com as outras duas. A loira era uma menina extrovertida e assim fazia amizades facilmente. Graças a Tenten, conheceu Hinata e pouco tempo depois, virou grande amiga dela.

- Também senti sua falta loirinha! – Hinata disse sorridente, retribuindo o abraço da amiga. Antes de conhecer suas amigas Hinata era uma garota extremamente tímida, mas com a convivência das demais, ela aprendeu a ser bem espontânea e diferente do que costumava ser.

- Xuxu! – Tenten disse se levantando e pulando na amiga. – Que demora hein?

- Hunf! Acha que se vestir, pentear, maquiar, perfumar, é uma coisinha simples que só demora cinco minutos? – Ino disse colocando as mãos nas cinturas.

- Você não muda Ino... – Tenten sussurrou sorrindo.

- PORCA! – Gritou Sakura se aproximando.

- TESUDA! – Ino gritou correndo pra abraçar a amiga – Senti sua falta biscate!

- Biscate é a mãe! – Sakura retrucou sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço.

- É bom saber que nos também somos amadas... – Tenten comentando fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- Deixa pra lá Tenten não precisamos dessas duas insignificantes! – Hinata disse fazendo uma voz irritante.

- Ah é assim? É? – Sakura disse colocando as mãos na cintura – Então que eu vou fazer com os presentes que eu trouxe, da viagem? – Ela perguntou colocando o dedo indicador da mão direita sobre seus lábios e fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- PRESENTES! – Tenten gritou e correu até Sakura, sendo seguida por Hinata.

- Hum... Achei que eu era insignificante de mais para...

-Deixa de frescura e dá logo essa coisa, Testuda! - Disse Ino interrompendo Sakura

- Cale a boca vocês todas! – Hinata comentou olhando pra o portão da escola, fazendo as demais olharem também.

- Quem são eles? – Tenten perguntou olhando quatro meninos novos adentraram pelo portão principal da escola.

Havia dois morenos um ruivo e um loiro. Todos incrivelmente bonitos. Um dos morenos possuía olhos iguais aos de Hinata e o seu cabelo era longo e castanho. O segundo tinha o cabelo preto azulado e penetrantes olhos negros. O ruivo possuía olhos verdes e uma tatuagem do lado direito da testa, escrita 'amor'. O loiro possuía lindos e brilhantes olhos azuis e não paravam de sorrir um momento se quer. Todos os quatro vestiam o uniforme masculino do colégio, uma camisa social branca e uma calça azul escura.

- Não sei... Mas são lindos! – Disse Ino lentamente sem tirar os olhos dos garotos. – Caramba... Olha só... Parece até aquelas cenas de filme... Consigo até ver o vento jogando o cabelo deles para trás... – A loira disse rindo, fazendo Tenten rir também.

- Não é que você te razão, Ino? Olha só! Posso até ouvir uma musiquinha triunfal ao fundo! – A morena disse rindo.

- É impressão minha ou eles estão andando em câmera lenta? – Ino disse ainda rindo com a Mitsashi.

- Cale a boca, você duas... – Sakura disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Pelo jeito são amigos do meu primo, Neji... – Hinata comentou sem se importar – Mas não faço idéia de quem são... – Completou, andando até o banco em que estava, sentando-se novamente.

- Vamos lá falar com eles! – disse Ino já caminhando na direção deles.

- NÃO! – Disse Hinata alto fazendo a loira parar.

- Por que não? – Sakura perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Ah, claro! Seria alguma coisa como: "Oi, primo com quem eu falei uma vez na vida... Essas daqui são as minhas amigas taradas, elas só vieram falar com vocês porque te acharam gostosos, daí rola ou não rola?" – Ela explicou rolando os olhos.

- Rola ou não rola? Da onde você tirou isso, menina? – Tenten perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não... Mas... – Ino comentou abaixando a cabeça

- Hinata... Que horas são? – Tenten perguntou arregalando os olhos levemente.

- Hum... – Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso – Sete e quinze... Por quê?

- AI JESUS! TO ATRASADA! – Tenten gritou desesperada colocando as mãos na cabeça

- Pra que? – Sakura perguntou.

- Depois eu explico, tenho que ir! Tchau! – A morena disse pegando sua mochila rapidamente correndo na direção da secretaria.

- Alguém entendeu? – Ino perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ela vai fazer o tal teste para ser secretária... – Disse Hinata dando de ombros.

- Ah! Verdade... – As duas outras murmuraram entendendo a situação.

* * *

- Escola nova, vida nova! – Disse Naruto sorridente.

- Cala boca, idiota... – Sasuke disse, rolando os olhos – Neji, você já alugou a sala de musica?

- Não... - Disse Neji, olhando distraído para algumas meninas que passavam por ali.

- Então vai depois da aula! Não podemos demorar muito, senão não alguém pode pega–la primeiro... – Disse Sasuke levemente irritado.

- Já pensou que eu possa ter alguma outra coisa pra fazer, Uchiha? – Perguntou Neji olhando-o.

- Não me interessa, eu e o Naruto vamos trazer os instrumentos e o Gaara vai ter que ajudar os irmãos na mudança, então sobrou pra você mesmo! – Respondeu Sasuke fechando os olhos, despreocupado.

- Que seja... – Neji respondeu rolando os olhos.

- Como você está quieto Gaara... Planejando um assassinato? – Naruto perguntou brincalhão.

- Talvez... – Respondeu Gaara lançando um olhar assustador para o loiro.

- Mate pessoas mais tarde, Gaara! Não se esqueça de ir pra secretaria às duas horas, falou? – O Uchiha disse olhando para o ruivo.

- Relaxa, Sasuke... Você devia se preocupar com o baka aqui! Ele que sempre chega uma hora depois do combinado!

- Não se preocupe, Neji... Hoje vou ficar com ele o dia inteiro... – Disse Sasuke.

- Hum... Vai ficar fazendo o que com o Naruto o dia inteiro, hein Uchiha? – Neji perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Não se preocupe... Naruto está se guardando para você... – Sasuke respondeu sorrindo, enquanto ouvia um palavrão de Neji e de Naruto como resposta.

- Vamos... O sinal acabou de tocar. – Disse Gaara, fazendo os demais seguirem para a sala de aula.

* * *

Os oitos estavam no 2º ano B do ensino médio. A sala ficava no terceiro andar da escola, ao lado do laboratório de Ciências. Cada sala devia possuir no máximo 35 alunos e eles tinham cinco aulas por dia.

As paredes da sala eram brancas e uma listra de madeira clara rodeava a sala. Uma grande e brilhante lousa branca ficava na parede principal e todas as carteiras estavam viradas para a mesma.

O ar já estava agitado e se aquecia cada vez mais com as conversas altas. Mesmo com as janelas abertas e os ventiladores de teto ligados, era possível sentir o ambiente esquentando cada vez mais. Vários adolescentes já haviam chegando e estavam conversando com seus amigos, o principal assusto era as novidades das férias. Cada um guardava o seu lugar com sua mochila, que normalmente ficava em cima das carteiras.

Quando entraram na sala, os meninos foram sentar no canto esquerdo da sala perto das janelas, já que não restavam tantos lugares para escolher.

Ino, Sakura e Hinata sentaram-se exatamente do outro lado da sala, no canto direito. Algum tempo depois Tenten chegou sorrindo e se juntou as demais.

- E ai? Conseguiu? – Perguntou Hinata, sorrindo para a morena.

- Consegui! – Ela respondeu, sorrindo abertamente. – Tenho um emprego!

- Que bom amor! Depois da aula vamos lá te dar uma força, ok? – Disse Ino, piscando para Tenten.

-Tudo bem! – Tenten respondeu, sorrindo e virando-se para frente, pois o professor acabará de entrar.

O resto do dia ocorreu normalmente, os professores novos se apresentaram e pediram para todos os alunos se apresentarem também, já que eles não os conheciam. Os professores velhos pediram para somente os alunos novos se apresentarem, foram eles: Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sabaku no Gaara e mais alguns. Foi assim que as quatro ficaram sabendo o nome dos jovens.

- Hum... Gostei do loirinho! – Comentou Hinata baixinho, fazendo as demais olharem para ela surpresas e logo depois, rirem.

- Sabe... Eu ainda me lembro de quando ela era pura e inocente... – Sakura comentou olhando para a Hyuuga.

- Eu também... A pobrezinha era tão tímida... – Ino comentou, olhando-a também.

- Mas ai, eu conheci vocês, fui levada para o lado escuro e agora...

- Sua vida está bem mais badalada, colorida e perfeita, fala sério... – A rosada disse jogando seu cabelo pra trás do ombro e rindo.

Dito isso o sinal para a saída tocou e Tenten saiu apressada dizendo que não queria se atrasar para o primeiro dia de trabalho.

* * *

Correndo disparada pelos corredores da escola, a morena finalmente chegou à secretaria, que ficava no térreo. O local era grande. Tinha duas portas de vidro, uma que dava aceso a secretaria pela rua e a outra pela escola, duas portas de madeira, uma era o banheiro e a outra dava em um corredor com mais duas portas de madeira que possuíam um pequeno vidrinho na sua parte superior de ambas. Uma das portas era um quartinho cheio de documentos velhos, e a outra era uma sala de música. A parede principal era pintada de vermelho e alguns detalhes em alto relevo, deixavam-na mais elegante. Em frente a esta, havia uma mesa de madeira clara, com um formato de meia lua e alguns papeis, um computador e um telefone, repousavam sobre ela. Do lado da porta de vidro - que dava pra rua - havia um sofá vermelho e algumas flores numa mesinha de canto. Assim que chegou Tenten colocou sua mochila ao lado da mesa e ligou o computador, como a morena já tinha experiência como secretária, não teve dificuldades com seus afazeres.

Neji vinha caminhando lentamente em direção a secretaria, como era novo na escola teve que parar algumas vezes para ver o caminho por umas plaquinhas que haviam por toda a escola. Logo, ele avistou uma grande porta de vidro e a empurrou com uma força exagerada, fazendo-a bater no pé de uma cadeira que estava por perto, fazendo assim, Tenten - que estava em cima da cadeira, pegando alguns documentos numa prateleira - cair em cima dele.

- Ai meu Deus me desculpe! Eu te machuquei? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Não... Eu acho...

- Certo, tudo bem então... Olha... Pra falar a verdade a culpa é sua... Você que abriu essa porta feito um mamute... O que é estranho, já que normalmente eu que machuco as pessoas... Eu sou muito desastrada... Um vez...

- Primeiro: Se não se importa será que podia sair de cima de mim? – Neji perguntou cortando a menina que ainda estava em cima do Hyuuga, falando sem parar.

- Ah... Claro... Sinto muito... – Disse, sorrindo desconfortada e levantando-se.

- Segundo: Você, quem é? – Perguntou, enquanto se levantava e arrumava sua roupa amassada.

- Moço, esse não é um jeito muito educado de falar com as pessoas, sabia? – A morena disse cruzando os braços, o Hyuuga apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – De qualquer maneira... Sou a secretária, Mitsashi Tenten... Em que posso te ajudar? – Ela perguntou sentando-se atrás da mesa.

- Eu queria reservar a sala de música...

- Hum... Deixe–me ver os horários que temos... – Disse Tenten consultando seu computador – Você deu sorte... Ninguém reservou ainda... Pode escolher o horário que quiser! – Disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Então vou querer de segunda e quinta, das 15hs às 17hs.

- Ok... Você só tem que escrever o seu nome e o nome das pessoas que vão utilizá-la bem aqui! – Tenten disse indicando uma listra.

- Certo... – O moreno agradeceu baixo, logo depois de devolver a lista.

– Desculpe-me, mas... Hyuuga... Você é parente da Hinata? – A morena perguntou sorrindo, fingindo que já não conhecia o garoto.

- Sim... Somos primos.

- Hum... Não sabia que...

- TENTEN! – Ino gritou abrindo bruscamente a porta, cortando Tenten, fazendo-a pular sobre a cadeira.

- Nossa Ino! Você me assustou! – Tenten disse colocando a mão direita sobre o peito, sentindo seu coração acelerado pelo susto.

- Eu sei. É super engraçado, você nem imagina!– Ino disse sorrindo, andando até a morena, sentando no colo dela e começando a mexer no computador.

- Ino, você não pode vir aqui e simplesmente entrar no seu Twitter, sua louca! Eu estou trabalhando! – A morena disse brava.

- Olha... A Kathy esta falando mal de HP, de novo... – A loira disse, sorrindo e mostrando a tela para a Mitsashi.

- Aquelazinha. – Ela disse brava – "... livrinho de macumba..." Ela insiste com comparar Crepúsculo com Harry Potter, são duas coisas simplesmente incomparáveis!

- Oi! – Disse Sakura entrando na sala com Hinata.

- Oi, amorzinho! – A morena respondeu sorrindo.

- Oi, Neji! – Hinata disse apoiando-se na mesa do lado do garoto, que apenas acenou com a cabeça para as demais.

- O que...

- NEJI! – Naruto disse abrindo a porta de vidro, que dava pra rua, bruscamente, interrompendo Hinata e assustando Tenten mais uma vez.

- É hoje que eu morro do coração... Porque essas pessoas insistem em fazer uma entrada dramática? Não precisa gritar... Na verdade, sou em quem manda aqui... Não quero nenhum doido gritando na minha secretaria! – Comentou Tenten mexendo os braços, bruscamente franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- É, Tenten... Legal... – Hinata disse rolando os olhos.

- Rola esses olhos pra mim de novo que você vai fazer o que eu faço com esses glóbulos!

- Hãm... Já reservou a sala, Neji? – Sasuke perguntou, entrando na sala logo atrás de Naruto.

-Já... – Respondeu Neji despreocupado.

- Então vamos logo colocar os instrumentos lá!

- Sasuke... Sasuke... Sempre mal-educado... Sabia que se é comum cumprimentar as pessoas? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo para as garotas, que sorriram de volta.

-Olá! Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto! – Disse o loiro sorrindo abertamente.

- Naruto? – A Haruno perguntou.

- É.

- Mas... Naruto?

- É...

- Uzumaki Naruto?

- É...

- Naruto?

- É...

- Naruto?

- É.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- É...

-Mas... Naruto?

- SAKURA! – Ino gritou.

- Naruto... Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto... – Sakura repetiu, chegando, lentamente, mais perto do menino e olhando-o atentamente.

- É... Naruto... – Ele respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Naruto... NARUTO! AI MEU DEUS, NARUTO! – Ela gritou dando alguns pulinhos, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo importante.

- Hã... – O loiro murmurou.

- AI MEU DEUS! COMO VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA DE MIM, SEU IDIOTA? A SAKURA! LEMBRA? HARUNO SAKURA!

- Sakura? SAKURA! SAKURA DO CABELO ROSA! – O loiro gritou, lembrando-se dela também e abraçando a menina fortemente.

- Acho que perdemos alguma coisa... – Ino comentou.

- Sasuke! Essa é a Sakura, a menina do cabelo rosa! Lembra que eu te contei?

- É obvio que sim, e eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes...

- Sempre cortando a minha onda... – Naruto rolando os olhos.

- Vamos, Naruto! – Sasuke disse emburrado.

- NÃO! Agora contem... De onde vocês se conhecem? – Tenten perguntou.

- Caramba... Ino, Lembra do acampamento que eu fui quando tinha nove anos?

- Como não lembrar? Ainda tenho todas as suas cartas escritas com o mais puro e doce ódio...

- Nunca quis tanto sair de um lugar... Mas enfim... Lembra que eu te contei que tudo só ficou melhor quando eu conheci um menino estranho e irritante que ficava falando da cor do meu cabelo? – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu não era tão irritante assim...

- Naruto, você é irritante, aceite isso e siga em frente. – Neji disse cruzando os braços.

- Neji... – O loiro murmurou, fazendo um biquinho.

- Irritante eu não sei, mas você continua estranho... – A rosada disse rindo.

- Mas por quê? Eu até tenho uma banda! – O loiro disse, fazendo um sinal positivo com o dedão direito.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Eu sei lá.

- Gente louca... – Ino comentou, voltando sua atenção para o computador novamente.

- Como se pessoas loucas não fosse uma coisa normal na nossa rotina, Ino... Você se lembra da Milly?

- Ta, essa daí era louca mesmo... - Ela disse rindo com a morena.

- Ainda temos que arrumar nossos instrumentos... – Sasuke disse impaciente.

- Ele não é muito amigável, certo? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para Naruto e Neji.

- Até que é sim... É que ele sempre exagera com se trata dessa banda... Mas pra falar a verdade... Nos nem se quer temos um nome...

- Serio? A única coisa que eu sei sobre nome de bandas é que Faber Drive é um dos mais estranhos que eu já vi... – Ela disse rindo, ao ver um dos milhares de bottons que havia na mala do Uchiha.

- Mas eles são ótimos... – Ele comentou, olhando para a sua mochila também.

- É claro que são... Mas o estilo deles me lembra The Maine, então...

- THE MAINE? Onde você vê semelhanças entre essas duas bandas, menina louca?

- Ow!

- É a mesma coisa que comparar The Click Five e All Time Low!

- Não exagere... Aliás... Não há NADA neste mundo que se compare a All Time Low!

- Isso é um fato!

- Cara, como eu amo essa banda! Sou louca para ter um Nothing Personal, mas não acho essa joça em lugar nenhum...

- Já procurou na loja Toong's?

- Já... Não tem lá, também... – Sakura disse desanimada.

- Impossível, eu nunca não achei um CD lá. Toong's é a melhor loja do mundo...

- Mas eu não achei, oras...

- É claro...

- Como assim?

- É obvio o porquê de você não ter achado... Dude, o seu cabelo é rosa! – O Uchiha disse como se fosse obvio.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – Ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Segunda teoria maluca do dia... – Hinata comentou, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

- Não tínhamos que arrumar os troços lá na sala não, Uchiha? – Neji disse ironicamente empurrando Sasuke para poder passar, andando em direção a sala de musica.

- Troço? Não chame a minha dama de troço, Hyuuga! – Naruto disse indo atrás do moreno.

- É uma guitarra, Naruto... – Ele resmungou baixo.

- Para de namorar e vem ajudar, Uchiha! – Neji gritou de dentro da sala.

-Não é justo... Porque temos pegar essa bateria enorme? Deixa o Gaara fazer isso! – Eles ouviram o loiro gritar.

- Naruto seu idiota... O QUE É VOCÊ FEZ? – Neji gritou, ele e o Naruto estavam na sala de musica e o resto do pessoal estava na secretaria, ouvindo os gritos e coisas pesadas caindo no chão.

- PARA DE ME BATER, HYUUGA!

- Eu vou lá antes que eles se matam... – Sasuke resmungou suspirando e andando até a sala.

- Então... O que é vocês tanto olham nesse computador? – Sakura perguntou se aproximando.

- Nada não... A gente só estava ouvindo a sua conversa...

- É... A Sakura nunca perde tempo...

- HEI!

* * *

A tal sala de musica era, na verdade, um cubículo sem janelas, com varias espumas acústicas coladas na parede. Havia também, muitas caixas de papelão cheias de papeis amarelados espalhadas pela sala, o que a tornava muito menor do que realmente era. Mas depois que os meninos a arrumaram e decoraram, perceberam que, ao tirar as caixas, a sala era enorme. Eles também descobriram um ar condicionado e várias tomadas, o que os alegrou. Assim que terminaram da decoração, Ino foi até lá para ver como havia ficado, mesmo com as exclamações de Sakura, e as palavras envergonhadas de Hinata.

O lugar tinha apenas uma porta de madeira, e um vidro retangular do lado da mesma. Nessa parede os meninos colocaram um sofá de dois lugares vermelho, logo abaixo do vidro. O chão era feito de carpete azul marinho manchado, mas os meninos colocaram um tapete liso e vermelho, com alguns detalhes em bege e preto em cima dele, o que tampou totalmente as manchas. Logo acima do tapete, havia três microfones. Um perto de um baixo, que ficava do lado direito do tapete, um ao lado de uma guitarra, que ficava do lado esquerdo e um que ficava ao lado de uma segunda guitarra, que ficava no centro mais a frente. Havia também ao fundo, uma bateria ainda sem nenhum símbolo da banda e um pequeno microfone anexado na bateria.

- Ficou realmente legal – Sakura disse, olhando o ambiente.

- Nossa! Como vocês fizeram isso? Essa sala era minúscula! – Tenten exclamou surpresa, sentando-se no sofá.

- Eram aquelas caixas... A sala até que era grande sem todas aquelas tralhas... – Sasuke disse simplesmente, voltando a mexer na guitarra.

-Você toca o que, Neji? – Hinata perguntou timidamente.

- Baixo... – Ele respondeu andando até o instrumento.

- Legal... Você...

- EU TOCO GUITARRA, HINATA! – Naruto gritou animado, andando até o seu instrumento.

- Ninguém te perguntou, idiota! – Gaara disse jogando uma bolacha de morango na cabeça do amigo. O ruivo já havia chegado há algum tempo e estava acomodado no sofá, ao lado da Mitsashi.

- Certo... Certo... Agora vamos ao que interessa... Toquem! – Disse Tenten.

- Vão tocar? Então esperem um pouco! – Ino disse saindo da sala e voltando alguns segundos depois – Pronto! – Disse a loira entrando na sala com uma pequena filmadora rosa nas mãos.

- Não sei não... Nunca tocamos pra ninguém... – Naruto disse coçando a cabeça.

- Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez! Vamos lá! – A loira disse sorrindo. Tenten permaneceu sentada, Hinata ficou em pé, ao lado da porta e Ino ficou em apoiada na parede, ligando sua câmera.

- Ok... Seja o que Deus quiser... – Sasuke disse, pegando sua guitarra – do centro - preparando-se para tocar, assim como os demais.

- Certo... – Gaara murmurou jogando o pacote de bolacha no colo de Tenten, se levantando e andando até a sua bateria. Sakura sentou-se no lugar dele.

**When I go to sleep I pray**_**  
**__Quando vou dormir, eu rezo_

**I'm waking up to I've got you babe**_  
__Eu estou acordando para ter você_

**Like the guy from "Groundhog Day"**_  
__Como o cara do "Groundhog Day"_

**Just wanna live forever this way**

_Apenas quero viver pra sempre assim_

**Flash back to seventeen  
**_'Flash back' para meus dezessete anos_

**I got my ass kicked by the football team  
**_Fui derrotado pelo time de futebol_

**Another loser on the scene**_  
__Outro perdedor na cena_

**Editor of the chess club fanzine**

_Editor do fanzine do clube de xadrez_

**Asked you out for losing truth or dare  
**_Eu te chamei para sair após perder no "verdade ou desafio"_**  
**

**The guys were cracking up 'til you said yeah**

_Os caras estavam se matando de rir até você dizer sim_

Dava para ver claramente o quando aqueles garotos gostavam do que faziam, dava para se ver claramente que eles cantavam com a alma. Eles se divertiam em dizer apenas algumas palavras. Mas era bem mais do que isso.

**Pinch me, is this real?  
**_Belisque-me, isso é real?_**  
**

**I'm on a one way ticket outta Loserville  
**_Eu estou com uma passagem só de ida para fora de Loserville_

**Now I'm off the social flat line  
**_Agora eu saí da classe econômica_

**Things are so good that I'm  
**_As coisas estão tão boas que eu estou_**  
**

**Taking down my star trek shrine**

_Destruindo meu altar do "Star Trek"_

**And you're more than just my Valentine**_  
__E você é mais do que apenas minha namorada_

**You're my ticket outta Loserville**

_Você é minha passagem para fora de Loserville_

Cantar para eles era como respirar e comer, era algo aonde ele podiam expressar claramente seus sentimentos, era um ato aonde, eles podiam ser apenas eles.

**She gives me butterflies**_  
__Ela me deixa ansioso_

**She says I'm not like all the other guys  
**_Ela diz que eu não sou como todos os outros caras_**  
**

**Doesn't care what car I drive**_  
__Não importa qual carro eu dirijo  
_

**She still enjoys the ride**_  
__Ela ainda aproveita o passeio_**  
**

**Now when I go to sleep I know**_  
__Agora quando vou dormir, eu sei_

**That she'll be there tomorrow**_  
__Que ela vai estar lá amanhã_

**And it gives me vertigo**_  
__E me dá vertigem_**  
**

**It was just a week ago that**

_Foi só há uma semana atrás que_

**I asked you out for losing truth or dare**_  
__Eu te chamei para sair após perder no "verdade ou desafio"_

**The guys were cracking up 'til you said yeah**

_Os caras estavam se matando de rir até você dizer sim_

Eles catavam pulando e agitando, era possível sentir a energia daqueles garoto. Sasuke ora ou outra alternava seu microfone com Neji e os dois cantavam aquela parte da musica juntos. Gaara tocava bateria com mais amor e paixão do que muitos bateristas famosos. E Naruto deslizava seus dedos pela sua guitarra com tanta devoção que sua face se iluminava apenas com uma simples nota.

**Pinch me, is this real?  
**_Belisque-me, isso é real?_

**I'm on a one way ticket outta Loserville**_  
__Eu estou com uma passagem só de ida para fora de Loserville_

**Now I'm off the social flat line**_  
__Agora eu saí da classe econômica_**  
**

**Things are so good that I'm  
**_As coisas estão tão boas que eu estou_

**Taking down my star-trek shrine**

_Destruindo meu altar do "Star Trek"_

Sasuke voltou para o microfone principal e começou a cantar sozinho novamente, parecia que todos eles haviam se esquecido que as quatro moças os assistiam. Mas elas estavam muito bem atentas ao que acontecia a sua frente, principalmente Ino, que gravava 'ao vivo e a cores' todo aquele show. Sasuke diminuiu a velocidade, assim com os outros três e cantou, de olhos fechados, a parte mais lenta da musica.

**You blew me out on a Sunday night  
**_Você me deu o fora numa noite de domingo_

**You were bored to tears pretending**_  
__Você estava entediada de mais para fingir lagrimas_

**Knew what you wanted and  
**_Sabia o que você queria e_

**I'm nothing like the guy  
**_Eu não pareço nada com_**  
**

**in your happy ending**

_o cara no seu final feliz_

**Well, you were wrong to lead me on  
**_Bem, você estava errada de me iludir_

**Now in the night I wake up screaming**_  
__Agora de noite eu acordo gritando_

**Where the hell did I go wrong?**_  
__Onde foi que eu errei?_**  
**

**Where's Scotty when you need him?**

_Cadê o Scotty quando você precisa dele?_

Logo, ele deu um de seus famosos sorrisos laterais e voltou a cantar com a mesma energia de antes, pulando ele foi até o microfone do Naruto e começou a cantar junto do loiro.

**Pinch me, is this real?  
**_Belisque-me, isso é real?  
_

**I'm on a one way ticket back to Loserville  
**_Eu estou com uma passagem de volta para Loserville_

**Heading for the social flat line**_  
__Indo para a classe econômica_

**Things are so that bad  
**_As coisas estão tão ruins que  
_

**I'm dusting off my star trek shrine**

_Eu estou restaurando meu altar do "Star Trek"_

**This is where it ends and I can taste the glory  
**_Aqui é onde acaba e eu posso sentir o gosto da glória_

**How can I depend**_  
__Como eu posso depender_

**On a better story maybe?**_  
__de uma história melhor, talvez?_

**Blew it couldn't of saved me**_  
__Sabia que não podia ter me salvado__**  
**_

**Think about her all the time  
**_Penso nela o tempo todo_**  
**

**It's like I never had her valentine**_  
__É como se ela nunca tivesse sido minha  
_

**So I guess I better kiss goodbye to my ticket outta Loserville**

_Então eu acho melhor dar adeus a minha passagem para fora de Loserville_

-Ai. Meu. Deus. – Tenten disse pausadamente.

-Nossa... – Sakura estava boquiaberta

-Vocês... São...

-MARAVILHOSOS! Comprava um CD seus sem pensar duas vezes! – Ino disse sorrindo abertamente.

-Nossas primeiras groupies! – Naruto perguntou sorrindo, brincalhão.

- Não, Naruto... Não. – Tenten falou sorrindo ironicamente.

- Até você, Tenten... – Naruto falou, fazendo biquinho novamente.

- Vocês são ótimos! De verdade! – Disse Sakura.

- Quem escreveu a musica? – Hinata perguntou baixinho.

- Gaara... E eu e ele fizemos a melodia... – Sasuke disse, fitando-a.

- Ficou bem interessante... – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo.

- Obrigado... – O ruivo agradece, levantando e andando até a Mitsashi, para pegar seu pacote de bolachas novamente.

- Que horas são? – Tenten perguntou distraída.

- Cinco e meia... – Gaara respondeu, olhando no relógio no seu pulso.

- Que ótimo! Estou dispensada! – Ela disse sorrindo. – Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa?

- PERAI! Que horas são mesmo? – Neji perguntou desesperado.

- Cinco e meia... – Gaara respondeu novamente.

- NOSSA! Eu tinha que ter pegado a Hanabi na aula de balé há meia hora! – Neji disse arrumando suas coisas apressadamente.

- É mesmo... Também esqueci a peste... Droga Neji... Agora vamos ter que aguentar aquela garota gritando por meia hora! Vamos! Eu vou com você...

- Até mais pessoal! – Os dois disseram juntos e saíram.

- Até... Bem sobramos nós... Querem sair pra comer? – Tenten perguntou virando-se para os demais.

- Pode ser vamos lá... – Sasuke disse saído com os demais e fechando a porta.

* * *

**OLÁ PESSOINHAS! *O***

**Eu senti falta de vocês, de verdade! **

**Bem... É o começo da fic... Não tem muito o que falar ainda, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado! n_n**

**Já tenho essa fic em mente a quase um século e tenho muitas expectativas para ela! Espero realmente que faça sucesso! *O***

**Obrigada. **

**Reviews, que tal? **

**:***

**PS: Esse maltido site me odeio do fundo do coraçãozinho amargo dele e nunca faz o que eu quero, me desculpem se a música está um bagunça ou qualquer outro erro de formatação! ¬¬'**


End file.
